Justice
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "It's just wrong."


**A/N: Yes, my 300****th**** fic. I wrote it while on an adrenaline rush after watching the news and getting fired up 'cause our government is unfair. Unjust, if you will. Anyways, go ahead and read. Sorry if I offend anyone out there, don't know if I will, but I wrote it around midnight and I had some serious thoughts going through my head that fueled this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

><p>Little things could set him off. The tiniest of things could make Kevin want to kill someone. Maybe it was something in his blood. Maybe it was something in his head. All he knew was that he couldn't help it. He just wanted some guys dead, no questions asked. Dead. That was what he craved. Stupid people needed to die.<p>

It was just another day. Gwen was curled up on the couch beside him, the two innocently pressed up against one another, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist. The news splayed out on the tv screen, but neither were paying too much attention. Both were just lost in thought, enjoying the moment of peace, Gwen more than Kevin. She loved the rare moments she could get with her Osmosian when he was being cute and sweet for more than ten seconds.

That was when he snapped.

She hadn't been paying enough attention to the tv, but she did notice Kevin disappear from her side after his body had gone rigid, hard as stone. Gwen almost wished she had been paying more attention; the redhead hated it when he did this. Not speaking, just bolting, something triggering his anger. He did that, and it scared her. The Anodite wondered if maybe there was something wrong with him, something she was unaware of. A sickness? A mental condition? He acted alright most of the time, but then there were moments like this...

"It's just wrong," he breathed, leaning on the table behind the couch. His dark eyes watched the television's glowing screen as the photos of two little girls appeared on the screen. One of them was a seven-year-old. The other, two. "That's so..." He gave a little growl of disgust, the snarl coming through his gritted teeth. "It's wrong. So damn wrong."

He'd been paying more attention to the tv. He had that sort of mindset. He could never only do one thing. If he was working on his car, he was thinking in-depth about something. If he was kicking alien ass, he was also watching Gwen's hot body toss around mana like there was no tomorrow. Kevin took pride in his multitasking abilities. But at that moment he'd been watching the nearly silent tv, lip-reading the reporters to get what he wanted to know while snuggling with his girlfriend.

But hearing that two little girls had been shot and killed by an ass-hole gang-banger... The trigger was pulled, the gun fired, his mind hot-wired to kill.

She didn't know what had set him off. Her jade gaze followed his stare to trace it back to the television. Gwen's delicate little fingers found the remote, and she turned up the volume so it was audible once more.

The reporter spoke. "Daniel Schmitt, resident of south Bellwood, has been captured in his association to the murders of sisters Sariah and Gabrielle Duncan. Both girls were caught in the crossfire of gang violence at Henley Park on the corner of Acorn and Westerly. Sariah, age seven, was killed by a bullet to the chest. Gabrielle, two, was killed instantly by a shot to the head. Schmitt will be put before a court next year to have his sentence decided." The feed cut back to the studio, the pudgy weatherman appearing in front of a blank green screen.

"It sickens me to think that that ass-hole is gonna be roamin' free on the streets for the next year until his damn trial." Kevin's eyes were lit with fury, pure rage glistening in his darkened orbs. "How many more people is he gonna shoot until he gets killed? We all know it's gonna fuckin' happen, so why delay it? And if he ain't killed on the streets, suicide in prison. He's gonna die eventually, so why doesn't someone just go and shoot up his house?"

Gwen had never heard him be so open about this sort of thing. She'd always known him to keep quiet. Sometimes he'd make a little comment, but never so boisterously. He was livid; she could read it in his body language. His hands planted on the table palms down, all his weight shifted forward. His face was hard, lines creasing his forehead; they showed his anger. But his eyes showed his insatiable hunger for this one man's death. He was starved to see a killer's heart beat it's final time.

"Dumb people don't deserve to live. Even in prison, he's livin' a good life. Gym. No rent. Livin' off taxpayers' cash. Decent bed. Free food." Kevin's words were laced with hatred. "He doesn't have to fight to survive. He had no job. And if he likes it in there, then he oughta fuckin' die in there. It's stupid that we pay for prisoners. Why don't we take all their money and pay for 'em with themselves? It's stupid." Kevin's eyes were still intent on the screen despite the fact that they were no longer running the story about the girls or their murderer. "And he killed two kids. If it was another gang-bitch, I wouldn't care so much 'cause the lot of 'em oughta die for killin' innocent people, but two innocent fucking kids..."

Gwen heard him snarl once again, his intense, focused rage flooding off of him in palpable waves. The girl reached up and put a small hand on one of his larger ones. "It bothers you," she said gently, stating the obvious. She let one of her fingers draw circles on the back of his hand, trying to calm him down before his control slipped and things got out of hand.

"They don't deserve to live. Anyone who kills a kid doesn't deserve to live. Anyone who abuses a dog doesn't deserve to live either. It's fucked, okay? People should care about each other and every other damn thing on this planet." He didn't move. He wanted to turn; he wanted to pace until he wore holes in the floor. Gwen's touch kept him where he was. "Kids have their whole lives. And animals can't always fend for themselves. It's not fair for kids and animals to die 'cause other people are dumb-asses."

The redhead kept drawing little circles on the back of his hand. His skin turned white where she touched it. "Does this have anything to do with the Null Void?"

"Cushy prisons versus a fight for survival. Anyone who kills two innocent little girls should go to the Null Void and be burned on a sun or eaten by a Vulpimancer or cut in two and live through it for a few painful hours before dying. They need to know real suffering, okay? It's not justice if they get to have a free house and free meals for killing kids." Kevin clung onto his control for dear life. Gwen was keeping him grounded for the moment; he could only hope she could be his anchor if he really wanted to go blow some steam.

"No cushy prisons in the Null Void?" A bit of a smile touched Gwen's lips.

"What I'm sayin' is that if I was in debt and needed food and a place to stay, I'd go do somethin' bad too. Free food, free room, no problems except for you might get pummeled to pieces by your roomie, but that's not much to worry 'bout. Call a guard and you're set. Jail is like sittin' pretty. Then when you get out and still don't got anywhere to go, you go do somethin' bad again and go back to the cushy little prison. No sweat." Kevin's gaze was still stuck on the television, the images of the report of the murders still blazing in his mind like a wildfire. "Jail ain't good enough. They all just need to fuckin' die in a hole. Mass graves would be fine, I don't care. Less taxes on the people, less air that needs to be breathed. I mean, we might be able to fix global fucking warming with blowin' a couple of ass-holes' heads off for doin' some bad shit. Prison isn't justice."

Gwen knew she couldn't talk him down. He was on an adrenaline rush; Kevin was unstoppable. If she could calm him down and wait for the adrenaline to subside just a bit, she knew she could get him back on the couch and get him to settle down instead of heading out with a shotgun in hand.

"Did you notice how I didn't even kill anyone?"

Her attention was captured. It was as if he'd just shown her something shiny and it had caught her eye. "What?"

"When I was a kid. Before." His dark gaze was finally on her. Just taking in her beauty settled him a bit more. She was still okay. She hadn't been hurt. She couldn't be hurt, not too badly at least. He could help her. He could heal her. She wouldn't die. Not if he had anything to do about it. "I never killed anyone. I've seen people die, but I didn't kill any of them. I wanted to. So many of them I wanted to murder, but I didn't." His face grew dark, a shadow cast across his pale features. "For some reason, I got the Null Void. Not sure how in the Hell that happened, but it did and I didn't even do anything. Attempted murder countless times, sure, but never did I actually kill anyone. Injured, sure. Killed, no. And these guys are _killers_, but they're still gettin' away scot-free. That's a crime in itself."

A bit of fear hung in her jade gaze. "Kevin, it doesn't matter. You did your time. You're out. That's what matters." She traced more circles on the back of his hand. Through his skin, she could feel his blood slowing down in his veins, his adrenaline fizzling and fading out. "It's over. I'm sorry you can't fix everything in the world, I know you want to, but it's not possible." She gave a little smile through her struggle; she had to keep him grounded, had to keep him calm. "I know that they just kill people on other planets, but not here."

"Earth sucks." Kevin blinked slowly and drank in some air. Then he slowly moved back around the couch and sat back down, pulling Gwen to his chest. "One of these days, I'm goin' to Mars, 'kay?"

As long as he was settled down and wasn't going to go blow any heads off, she knew it was safe. He wasn't going to do anything stupid. "You do that, Kev," she murmured, snuggling against him as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lil' bit of fluff, lot of ranting, lot of Kevin using some language… But overall, I saw this news report and I just got so damn fired up… I hate living here. None of the names were legit or anything, street names were made up on the spot, etc. Review please. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**

**P.S. Updates have been made to my profile. Check 'em out. Thanks.**


End file.
